SogyChan & KotoChan's Day Out
by Kryin Ashley
Summary: Sogyo no Kotowari is bored. So what do they do? They go "inner world hopping," that's what! Can some of the toughest zanpakuto stand up to the cutest?


**Sogy-Chan & Koto-Chan's**

**Day Out**

**

* * *

**

"Sogy-chan, I'm bored."

"So am I, Koto-chan. But I can't think of anything to do."

The twin boys of the manifestation of Juushiro Ukitake's zanpakuto _Sogyo no Kotowari_ looked at one another. Koto-chan really appeared to be on the verge of tears. His green eyes were practically brimming with them. He was making the saying "bored to tears" a reality.

"Don't cry, Koto-chan. I'll figure out something for us to do." Sogy-chan looked around Ukitake's inner world; a place practically made for having fun. Unfortunately, there was none to be had by the spoiled little boys. "Shiro-chan hasn't visited us lately. So how about we go visit the other zanpakuto?"

Koto-chan's face lit up at Sogy-chan's suggestion. He nodded enthusiastically and the little boys stood up. They ran off to the edge of Ukitake's inner world. Holding hands, they laughed and jumped.

* * *

Ukitake blinked as he passed Hitsugaya on the pathway. He could have sworn he just heard the laughing of children. In fact, it was the laughing of two little boys. A thought crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it and kept walking.

* * *

Sogy-chan shivered. The twins were standing in a very cold environment now. They looked around and could see nothing. It was troublesome to say the least. They could barely see three feet in front of them for all the snow and wind. Suddenly, a big ice dragon appeared before the twins. Koto-chan immediately hid behind Sogy-chan.

"Sogy-chan, what is that?" he whispered.

"I think we're in the _**OTHER**_ Shiro-chan's inner world. So, that would have to be... Hyourinmaru-san," Sogy-chan said.

Koto-chan nodded and came from around his brother. The two stood there for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the large ice dragon. Then they smiled and waved together.

"Hi, Hyourinmaru-san! Would you play with us?" they said in unison.

Hyourinmaru stared at Sogyo no Kotowari in question. Then the ice dragon slowly morphed into its human form. Sogy-chan and Koto-chan ran up to him and looked up at him. Hyourinmaru just looked blankly down at them.

"How did you two get here? What are you two doing here?" he asked coldly.

"We were bored."

"We want to play."

"Will you play with us, Hyourinmaru-san?" they asked together again.

Hyourinmaru did not know what to do. They were kids. His master was still technically a child, but he was an _**OLD**_ child, if such a thing were possible. Toshiro Hitsugaya did not play. Hyourinmaru did not _**PLAY**_. The concept was almost foreign to him.

"I do not know how to play, so therefore I cannot indulge in such an action with you," Hyourinmaru said. He almost immediately regretted saying the words.

Sogy-chan's eyes were filling with tears. Koto-chan's bottom lip was trembling. "You... don't... want... to... play... with... us... Hyourinmaru-san?" they asked together, a sniff coming between each word.

Hyourinmaru did not know what to do.

_Whining... Those other two whined a lot. How did I handle them? I ignored them_. Hyourinmaru looked down at the boys. He had a feeling that if he ignored Sogy-chan and Koto-chan that things would only get worse. He inwardly sighed and kneeled down to their level.

"What do you want to play?" he asked.

The tears vanquished and smiles lit up the boys' faces. "Let's have a snowball fight, Hyourinmaru-san!" they squealed.

"A snowball fi..." Hyourinmaru frowned as he was suddenly hit with a snowball the size of bowling ball. He turned his head to see Koto-chan laughing. Before he could reprimand the boy, another hit him in the back of his head. Sogy-chan, the culprit, was now laughing at him.

Then the twins took off around the snowy inner world, giggling. Hyourinmaru was left in their snowy dust. He had to admit that they were fast. How would he catch them? There were two of them and one of him.

_Wait a minute. This is __**MY**__ domain. I rule this place_, he thought.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens," Hyourinmaru muttered.

Sogy-chan looked up. He stopped running as he noticed a gigantic ball of snow coming down on him. Koto-chan saw his brother go down.

"Sogy-chan!" Koto-chan zoomed over to the spot where Sogy-chan had disappeared under the snow. Before he could start to dig, he was being pelted with snowballs from some unseen force. He backed up before he fell, completely spent.

_Ah. Sweet victory_, Hyourinmaru thought. His face did not portray the victory he felt, though. He watched as Sogy-chan dug himself out of the gigantic snowball and Koto-chan came to his senses.

"You cheated, Hyourinmaru-san!" Sogy-chan said loudly.

"Oh?" Hyourinmaru said innocently. "How so?"

"You used your powers. We could win if we used ours!" Koto-chan said, stepping up beside his brother.

Hyourinmaru raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try." It almost sounded like a threat. The boys took it as such.

"Okay." Their green eyes narrowed. "Bring it on, Ice Boy."

_Ice Boy_? Hyourinmaru glared at the twins. He again sent snowballs at them as they held hands. He did not know how it happened. He could not follow how it happened. But somehow, Hyourinmaru found himself being hit with the same snowballs he sent at the boys. They had come back to him probably faster than he had sent them in the first place. He next found himself flat on his back, covered in snow.

"See! We have cool powers too!" Sogy-chan said loudly.

* * *

Hitsugaya passed Hisagi. The stopped and talked for a moment. That was all the time Sogy-chan and Koto-chan needed to bid Hyourinmaru adieu and jump ship.

They entered the windy, gloomy world of Kazeshini.

"Sogy-chan, I'm scared. Kazeshini-san was scary last time we met him," Koto-chan said.

"Yeah, he was. But, technically we're more powerful. Remember that, Koto-chan," Sogy-chan said. Koto-chan nodded slowly.

It did not take them long to find the dark miscreant himself. In fact, Kazeshini found them. He jumped right in front of the boys, kicking up dust around him. He glared down at them. Then he kneeled and stared them in the face. He held out one hand and a scythe appeared in it.

"How did you two brats get in here?" Kazeshini asked.

Sogy-chan and Koto-chan were far more interested in the scythe that Kazeshini was holding. Kazeshini noticed this. He stood up and brought the other scythe out. This trick earned gasps by the twins.

Confused as to why this was so interesting, Kazeshini began swinging the scythes. Sogy-chan and Koto-chan began clapping and laughing. Then Kazeshini took a swipe at Sogy-chan with the one in his left hand. He blinked when he realized that the boy was now sitting on his shoulder. Koto-chan was still on the dusty ground, laughing and clapping.

"That was neat, Kazeshini-san. Shiro-chan doesn't let us play with sharp things," Sogy-chan said.

"How was that neat, kid? I missed you," Kazeshini said. He tried to shrug Sogy-chan off. "Get offa me, kid."

"Me next, Kazeshini-san!" Koto-chan said happily.

Kazeshini growled. He finally pried Sogy-chan off of his shoulder and all but tossed the child to the ground. Then he moved as fast and as far away from the twins as possible. He looked back once to find that they were not there.

_Hn. Wonder where the little bug_... Kazeshini faced forward and his mouth dropped open.

"Kazeshini-san, are you running from us?" Sogy-chan asked. The grin on his face could have been classified as maniacal and unhinged if it were on a grown man's face. But since he was just a cute little boy, it was just that: cute. He looked as innocent as can be.

"Listen, kid. I'm not running from you. Why are you even here?" Kazeshini asked.

"We just wanna play," Koto-chan said from behind him.

Kazeshini whirled around. He threw a scythe down right in front of Koto-chan. Koto-chan looked at it for a moment before looking back up at Kazeshini with a questioning stare.

"That doesn't scare you, kid? I'm not scary?" Kazeshini asked.

"Sure you're scary, Kazeshini-san. But..."

"... there's two of us..."

"... and one of you," Koto-chan concluded.

Kazeshini's left eye twitched as he watched both boys get closer to him.

* * *

Hisagi walked in the doors of the 6th Division. As usual, Byakuya was working at his desk while Renji was trying to stay awake. Byakuya looked up at Hisagi as he entered. Renji looked on at their exchange.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho. What can I do for you?" Byakuya asked.

* * *

Kazeshini was worn out. His scythes where by his sides as he lay on the dusty ground. The wind had stopped blowing. He heard the giggling of two boys and cringed. He never wanted to hear that noise again. If he had the strength...

... _I would slit their little throats_! he thought angrily. He saw the skip up to him, hands clasped together. They leaned down.

"Thanks for playing with us, Kazeshini-san!" Sogy-chan said.

"Yeah. We can sense someone very special nearby. We're gonna go play with him next." Koto-chan winked at him. With that, the twins were gone, laughter and all.

* * *

Senbonzakura was exactly like his master. If his master was a zanpakuto, he would definitely be Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura liked gardens filled with flowers. He liked the wind. He also liked the quiet.

That was just it, though. It was not _**QUIET**_. At least not anymore. There was the sound of laughter. The next thing he knew, Senbonzakura was sent careening off of the porch he sat meditating on by two little boys dressed like Shinto priests. The last time he checked, Byakuya Kuchiki's inner world did not consist of twins dressed like Shinto priests.

"Senbon-sama!" they squealed together.

Senbonzakura knew that nickname all too well. He knew those giddy little voices. Sadly, he needed confirmation to make sure his suspicions were not exactly true. He twisted his prone body around to see the two intruders. Once he caught sight of the big green eyes that could melt hearts, he mentally sighed.

_Why me_? he thought.

"What'cha doing, Senbon-sama?" Koto-chan asked.

Senbonzakura sat up and glared menacingly at the two boys.

No effect whatsoever. No matter how vicious or evil he tried to look, all they would do was either stare blankly back or give him a sweet, adorable smile. He could do nothing to incite fear in them. Nothing at all. He was even sure that he could unleash _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ in its _Gokei_ form at the twins and all they would say was "Oooh! Look at the pretty flowers! Do it again, Senbon-sama! Do it again!"

_Maybe this is what Byakuya-sama feels like when that pink-haired girl bothers him_, he thought.

"I was meditating until you knocked me over, Sogyo no Kotowari..."

"You don't have to call us that, you know," Sogy-chan said.

"That is your name, is it not?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Yeah. But only when we're together. When you want to speak to one of us, what are you gonna say? You'll sound really..." Sogy-chan looked at Koto-chan, "What was that word we heard Shiro-chan use the other day?"

"Asinine," Koto-chan answered.

Sogy-chan snapped his fingers and looked back at Senbonzakura. "You'll sound really _**ASININE**_ saying both our names when you're only talking to one of us, Senbon-sama."

Senbonzakura felt his eye twitch. He was having a conversation about grammar with children.

"This conversation is asinine, Sogyo no Koto..."

"I'm Sogy-chan. That's Koto-chan. You already know this."

"I am not going to call you by those ridiculous monikers."

Senbonzakura realized that maybe he had crossed a line. The boys looked like they were going to cry now. If there was one thing he hated, it was the crying of Juushiro Ukitake's zanpakuto.

"Shiro-chan gave us these names..." Koto-chan said quietly. Then he looked up at Senbonzakura with something akin to a smirk on his face. "Shinso-kun used to call us by our names..."

Senbonzakura sighed; he hated that silver fox with a passion. "Fine! I'll do it. Now why are you here? I won't even bother asking _**HOW**_ you got here."

"We want to play..."

"No. You will not play. If you want to stay here for any length of time, you will meditate. You interrupted my meditation. So you will both learn the proper way to meditate. Sit up straight and find your center," Senbonzakura said. The boys gave him sorrowful looks. "Now... Koto-chan and Sogy-chan."

After he finally said their names, they were all smiles.

* * *

Ichigo burst into Byakuya's office. Byakuya's eye twitched ever-so-slightly, but he did not move. Renji sighed at Ichigo's manners; or lack thereof.

"Hey, Byakuya. Have you seen Rukia? She has my badge and I can't find her," Ichigo said. Byakuya slowly turned his head towards Ichigo.

* * *

Sogy-chan and Koto-chan opened their eyes. They sensed someone fun nearby. They immediately stood up and began to run off. Senbonzakura watched the boys run away.

"Bye bye, Senbon-sama! See you next time!" they yelled in unison.

Senbonzakura released a breath he had been holding. They sometimes sounded like their dear _Shinso-kun_. "Thank the gods above. They're finally gone. How could someone spawn such horrible demons for zanpakuto?"

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki's inner world was by far the most curious inner world the boys had been in. Everything was... sideways. At least, Sogy-chan and Koto-chan thought they were sideways. Koto-chan was even holding his head to the side until Sogy-chan pulled him up.

"Sogy-chan, whose inner world is this?"

"I think this is Strawberry-san's inner world. He was always a weird one; with the hair and all," Sogy-chan said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you think there'd be, like, strawberries or some kind of fruit?" Koto-chan asked.

"A fruity inner world?" The twins glanced at one another before they started laughing.

They walked across the different buildings for a few moments until they came to someone in white. Sogy-chan pointed at him and Koto-chan followed his brother's gaze.

"Who do you suppose that is? He doesn't look like Zangetsu-san," Koto-chan said.

Sogy-chan shook his head. "Nope. He looks a little like the Strawberry-san, actually."

* * *

Watching from an unseen spot was Zangetsu himself. He thought about intervening. Then he thought about the players in this game. It was like David versus Goliath. Goliath was going down and in a big way. The zanpakuto allowed himself a small Urahara-like chuckle.

_This should be entertaining_, he thought as he watched the twins skip up to the hollow within Ichigo's conscience.

* * *

"Hello!" the twins said together. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one, squirts. What are you doing in the king's inner world?"

Sogy-chan and Koto-chan completely disregarded the question. "You don't have a name? Well, we need something to call you. Let's see..." Sogy-chan examined the hollow. "Well, you're all white."

"Like Shiro-chan's hair!" Koto-chan said.

"Yep. But we can't call him Shiro. That name's taken. So..."

"Shirosaki?"

"Shirosaki? Oh! I get it! Like Strawberry-san's name only with Shiro because he's white!" Sogy-chan and Koto-chan slapped five. "Good one, Koto-chan. We're gonna call you Shirosaki-san. Is that okay?"

The newly-named Shirosaki just stared blankly at the kids. Were they serious? "Fine whatever. Now what..."

"Let's play, Shirosaki-san!" The twins pulled Shirosaki to his feet.

* * *

Zangetsu watched as the mighty hollow who so boldly threw Ichigo around his own inner world on a regular basis was manhandled by two little kids less than half his size. All the zanpakuto needed was popcorn and a reclining chair.

_This is too good. I must call Ichigo in here for this_.

* * *

The first game they played was hide-and-seek. This only led to Shirosaki destroying most of the inner world by throwing _Getsuga Tenshos_ left and right, trying to find the little boys. Of course, they made it back to "base" safe and sound with not even their hats so much as tilted. This angered Shirosaki to no end, but the hollow would not lose to two little kids.

"What's the next game, brats?" he asked.

"Ummm..."

"_**TAG**_! You're it!" Sogy-chan took off after slapping Shirosaki into the ground face first. Koto-chan laughed and followed after his brother.

Shirosaki pulled himself out of the small crater he had created and growled. He looked around for the boys. All he had to do was follow the sounds of laughter. He caught sight of Sogy-chan. Or was that Koto-chan?

_Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna wring the kid's neck when I catch him_! Shirosaki thought as he sped towards him.

As soon as Shirosaki was right behind his prey (which was Koto-chan), the child somehow picked up speed and made it out of Shirosaki's grasp. The hollow fell forward, skidding on his chin. He looked up and saw Koto-chan standing a few feet away, grinning mischievously.

"Those eyes... That grin... You're a demon!" Shirosaki yelled. He stood up and began chasing Koto-chan again.

"Catch me if you can, Shirosaki-san!" Koto-chan yelled. His brother caught up with him and they joined hands.

Shirosaki sighed and stopped running. He drew his version of Zangetsu. _Screw this. I'll just kill the little bastards_.

The boys turned and looked behind them. Sogy-chan shook his head as the white attack approached them.

"They never learn, brother."

"They never do."

Ichigo fell down laughing, revealing his and Zangetsu's position. Sogy-chan and Koto-chan looked up. Zangetsu came down to the boys' level, passing by the fallen Shirosaki. The hollow was groaning in pain at receiving his own attack. Ichigo passed by him, still laughing.

"Serves you right, you jerk. Who attacks little kids?" Ichigo asked. Shirosaki glared at him, managing to give him the finger before rolling over, muttering in pain.

"Zangetsu-san, why didn't you come play with us?" Koto-chan asked.

"You were having so much fun with, uh, your new friend that I did not want to disturb you. What was that you called him?" Zangetsu asked.

"Shirosaki-san," the twins said together.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Shirosaki? Like Kurosaki but with Shiro? That's actually pretty clever," he said.

"Strawberry-san, where are you right now?" Sogy-chan asked.

"Ha! I get Shirosaki-san and the _**KING**_ gets **_Strawberry-san_**! I'm dying of jealously," Shirosaki said as he stood up. Ichigo glared back at him. "Don't look at me like that, **_Strawberry-san_**. The kiddies asked you a question."

"Eighth Division. I fell asleep on the couch waiting for Rukia. Why?"

The twins smiled. "We knew it!"

* * *

Katen Kyokotsu could admit to herself that she was lazy. One of her favorite pastimes was lounging about and admittedly doing nothing. Ironically, that's one of the things that made her such a unique zanpakuto. Besides her love of children's games, she only played when she felt like it. She, in essence, bowed to no one's will. Certainly not that man she called her master.

But right now, she could hear the little devils coming. They were coming to take her peace and serenity away. They were coming to pull at her purple curls. They were coming to play with the skull she so delicately placed in her hair. They were coming to pull at the ribbon around her neck.

They were coming to be bothersome.

So it came as a complete surprise when Sogy-chan and Koto-chan simply crawled up beside her and rested their heads on her. Katen Kyokotsu looked down at the boys.

"Sogy-chan? Koto-chan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Katen-sama?" Sogy-chan whispered, not looking up at her. Koto-chan appeared to be asleep already.

"What have you boys been up to?" Katen Kyokotsu asked.

"Long day... Really sleepy..." Sogy-chan mumbled as he nuzzled up against her.

Katen Kyokotsu sighed as they slept. She smirked.

_They're really not so bad when they aren't running around like rabbits on acid_...

* * *

**AN: Written because, like Sogy-chan and Koto-chan, I was bored. I don't own Bleach but I wish I did so I could have Sogy-chan and Koto-chan.**


End file.
